YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 038
"Sombra's Followers" is the 38th episode of the series and 85th overall. Sombra's followers, Lightning Dust and Flim duel against each other. Who will win? Featured Duel: Lightning vs. Flim Turn 1: Lightning Lightning draws. She then Normal Summons "Lightning Wing Burst" (1600/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to discard one card and add "Disassembly" from her Deck to her hand. Turn 2: Flim Flim draws. He then Normal Summons "Forbidden Summoner" (1000/1000) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Lightning Lightning draws. She then activates "Stop Defense" to switch "Forbidden Summoner" to Attack Position. "Lightning Wing Burst" attacks and destroys "Forbidden Summoner" (Flim 4000 → 3400). Since "Forbidden Summoner" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, allowing Flim to add "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" from his Deck to his hand. Turn 4: Flim Flim draws. He then shuffles all of the monsters in his Graveyard into his Deck in order to Special Summon "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" (?/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Foolish Burial" to send "Millennium Shield" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Due to the effect of "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord", it gains 1000 ATK for every monster in the Graveyard ("Exodius": ? → 1000/0). "Exodius" attacks "Lightning Wing Burst". He then activates the effect of "Exodius" to send "Left Arm of the Forbidden One" to the Graveyard ("Exodius": 1000 → 2000/0). "Exodius" then destroys "Lightning Wing Burst" (Lightning 4000 → 3600). If all five pieces of "Exodia" are in Flim's Graveyard, Flim will automatically win. Turn 5: Lightning Lightning draws. She then activates "Disassembly" to discard one Machine-Type monster and Special Summon any number of Machine-Type monsters from her Deck whose combined Levels equal to the Level of the discarded monster. She discards Level 10 "Rocket Arrow Express" to Special Summon the Level 2 "Lightning Wing Soar" (500/500), "Lightning Wing Thrust" (500/500), "Lightning Wing Boost" (500/500), "Lightning Wing Jet" (500/500) and "Lightning Wing Glide" (500/500) from her Deck in Attack Position. She then overlays her five Level 2 monsters to Xyz Summon "Lightning Thunderbird" (500/500) in Attack Position. She then activates "Rank-Up Magic Lightning Force" to Rank-Up "Lightning Thunderbird" and perform a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying it to Xyz Summon "Blitzkreig Thunderbird" (500/500) in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Rank-Up Magic Lightning Force", "Blitzkrieg Thunderbird" gains 500 ATK ("Blitzkrieg Thunderbird": 500 → 1000/500). She then activates the effect of "Blitzkrieg Thunderbird" to detach an Overlay Unit and double its ATK ("Blitzkrieg Thunderbird": 1000 → 2000/500). She then Sets a card. Turn 6: Flim Flim draws. "Exodius" attacks "Blitzkrieg Thunderbird". He then activates the effect of "Exodius" to send "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" to the Graveyard ("Exodius": 2000 → 3000/0). Lightning activates her face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Lightning Lightning draws. She then activates the effect of "Blitzkreig Thunderbird" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Blitzkreig Thunderbird": 2000 → 4000/500). "Blitzkreig Thunderbird" attacks "Exodius", but Flim activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. She then Sets a card. Turn 8: Flim Flim draws. "Exodius" attacks "Blitzkreig Thunderbird". He then activates the effect of "Exodius" to send "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" from his Deck to the Graveyard ("Exodius": 3000 → 4000/0). At this point, Chrysalis stops the duel, causing the duel to end with no result.